fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Anna (Heroes) Announcements * "I've got my axe! Let's get swinging!" (02/20/2017, Special Weapon Quests) * "Listen up, everyone! We're going to get a lot stronger in less time!" (02/16/2017, EXP x1.5 Event) * "New Heroes? Fantastic!" (02/14/2017, New Heroes: Family Bonds Summoning Event) * "This guy looks tough! We'll need to pull together to take him down!" (02/09/2017, Grand Hero Battle: Narcian) * "Using specific Heroes adds a bonus to your Arena score. If you have them as allies, be sure to take them into battle!" (02/08/2017, Arena Promotion) * "Hold on! Who is that? This may be one of our biggest battles yet! We should get ready for who's coming!" (02/07/2017, Grand Hero Battle...Coming Soon) * "Our Heroes need tough training at times. It gets them in top shape for battle!" (02/01/17, Game Tips: Training Tower) * "Seven wins in a row? We'd better step up to the challenge!" (02/01/2017, Game Tips: Arena) * "These battles are tough, but there's so much to gain! I can't wait to get in there and fight!" (02/01/2017, Game Tips: Hero Battles) * "So many quests and missions... Where should we even begin? They're all worth trying!" (02/01/2017, Game Tips: Quests and Missions) * "There are two summoning focuses right now! Be sure to check out the other one too!" (02/01/2017, Summoning Focus: Legendary Heroes and Summoning Focus: Deep Devotion) Home * "Checking up on everyone? Thank you. That's helpful. Let me know if you spot anything unusual!" * "We can revive Heroes who fall during battle as long as you're with us, Kiran. Still, though this reverses the ravages of the battlefield, they feel pain—just as we do." * "Alfonse was once friends with a great Hero. But when Alfonse lost his friend in battle, he was never the same." * "Good timing. I made some official merchandise for the Order of Heroes. Think they'll sell?" * "How about we get some practice in? That'd make you a stronger member of our group - summoning and all!" * "Looks like your group is strong. I'd better keep building mine. Oh, hello from Summoner!" (Greeting from friend) * "I have an assessment to make. You've become more dependable than I ever imagined. Frankly, I wasn't certain about you from the start. You were new to us. We were new to you. But look at you now—a great tactician, giving us directions that are often excellent! Remember when you first showed up and I said you didn't look like the Great Hero from our legend? I'm sorry about all of that. As the commander here, I should know to never judge a book by its cover. The person who was once my superior drilled that into my head. So, I should have known better. You are the Great Hero, and you have lived up to the legend! Still, you're also part of my Order of Heroes, so don't expect any preferential treatment. But until the day comes when we save this kingdom once and for all, you and I are in this...together." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Rule number one, treat Heroes with utmost respect." * "Rule number two, defend the gateways at any cost." * "Think I have a familiar face? Hmm, how curious." **giggle* * "Some of us befriend heroes. Others stay detached. What will you do, I wonder?" * "That divine weapon of yours was just lying around here, none of us could use it." * "Know a quick way to make a profit? Then let's hear it!" * "I give you my vow as commander that I will keep you safe." Map * "Yes?" * "Let's go." * "Onward!" Level Up * "I'm going to push myself even harder now!" (5-6 stats up) * "Good! But as commander, I must keep striving for more." (3-4 stats up) * "I expect much more of myself than that!" (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks for helping me get stronger. I swear to make it worth your trouble." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Onward to victory!" * "We will triumph!" * "More than what you bargained for?" * "This one's on the house!" Defeat * "Fall back..." Anna (Renewed Spirit) Summoned * "The new year is a time for new starts and new sales! Watch, and I'll show you the power of my business sense!" Home * "The start of a new year is the perfect time to begin hatching plans to rake in some record-breaking profits!" * "Hm... If every fortune I sell is a lucky one, then I could sell them all in no time! ...Huh? That wouldn't work?" * "You know, a nice kimono would look great on you. Oh! And I just happen to have one here! ...Interested?" * "Quick! Hide me somewhere! A bunch of little hooligans are chasing me, demanding New Year's gifts!" * "HM! So, rice cakes are selling strong... Well, a merchant has to strike while the cakes are hot. I must order more!" * "Happy New Year! I was sent over to offer some New Year's bargains—er, greetings. New Year's greetings!" (Greeting from friend) * "People are looking for ways to start their year right, so they'll spend a bit more cash than usual. From formal-wear rentals to fortunes for the coming year, there are plenty of opportunities to earn some money. H-hey, now...don't judge! This is all for the sake of Askr, after all. Trust me, Kiran! I swear! The Order of Heroes is not a cheap service to provide, you know... We need money to fill our bellies! Huh? Curious about my cut? ...Well, let's just say, what's good for Anna is good for the Order of Heroes!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Starting a new year together with all my troops makes me a happy commander!" * "Aha! Got me! You're quite bold to launch an attack so early in the year." * "I love this outfit! I could probably make some money by renting these out..." * "So the activities for the day are calligraphy and...eating cakes made out of rice?" * "Can we go visit a shrine? I need to pray for prosperity in my business ventures!" * "The clothing, the feast, the gifts... I don't think the Order of Heroes has the budget for all this." * "You worked hard to make sure the Heroes had a great New Year's celebration. Thank you." Map * "You got it." * "Over there?" * "New year, new path!" Level Up * "New year, new prices! Everything must go! The bargains are here, but they won't stick around forever! Heh... I'm gonna make a fortune!" (5-6 stats up) * "The trade winds seem to be blowing my way!" (3-4 stats up) * "Ugh! Just as sales were heating up..." (1-2 stats up) * "What a lovely way to start a new year! I'll be sure to show this off." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Happy New Year!" * "To another year!" * "Time to collect!" * "Let's go crazy!" Defeat * "Partied...too hard..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes